Of June Storms and July Heat
by smid309
Summary: A collection of short ficlets, mostly dedicated to ItaSasu. Brotherly love is just the best. Ranging in all ratings. MadaraIzuna has been added!
1. Spider: ItaSasu

So I've basically decided to just add my short ficlets that I come up with in like two hours all under one title. These will be mostly ItaSasu. I might throw something in here that has nothing to do with that couple, or maybe just a different couple. Or maybe not. Maybe I'm forever doomed to write only ItaSasu. Hmmm...I can handle that. Anyways, enjoy loves.

**Warning: **ItaSasu. Fluffy.

**Rating: **T (because I don't want to admit that I might have written anything lower than that)

**Disclaimer:** Itachi and Sasuke and Mikoto all belong to Kishi. Who just loves to abuse them.

**Word Count:** 1,160

_

* * *

_

_Spider_

It was a refreshing and relaxing day; warm but with a light breeze playing by. Itachi was out by the pond found in the Uchiha district, having just finished his day's training. Leaning back on his hands, Itachi let his bare feet slip into the water, watching the koi glide by his intruding appendages. Letting out a sigh, he let his thoughts wander.

It had been an impossibly quiet day. No emergency missions had cropped up, his old team hadn't hunted him down for dinner, the Council hadn't hounded him for one reason or another (_marriage!_), and most surprisingly, he hadn't seen hid nor hair of his mother **OR** his brother. In fact, the last time he saw the two was at breakfast.

_What had they been talking about? Ah, that's right. Cleaning. Mother had roped Sasuke into helping her clean the house from top to bottom._

Relaxing a bit more, knowing his okaa-san and otouto weren't planning some half-assed plan to trick him into doing something like they were prone to do, Itachi let himself fall back onto the deck, face towards the sky. And just like that, his serenity was broken. No sooner had his back hit the deck did Itachi hear a bloodcurdling scream.

Snapping back up, Itachi strained his ears, listening for a clue as to here it originated from. It sounded like the scream had come from his house, but that couldn't be right. Sasuke was home and more than capable of dealing with any threat that might come around. A moment later, another scream sounded, **and it was definitely coming from his house's direction**. With that, Itachi was running back like a bat out of hell, shoes completely forgotten. Itachi was only concentrated on the continuous, terror filled screams echoing around the Uchiha compound.

Sprinting up the stairs, Itachi broke the door down and flickered p the stairs, towards Sasuke's room, where the screams were coming from. Pulling out kunai and activating his sharingan, he blasted his way through the sliding door, sending wood flying. Tomoe spinning wildly, Itachi took in the scene before him, ready to defend his family at all costs.

However, what he expected was not at all what he saw. Before him was his mother and brother, screaming like banshees, perched on Sasuke's desk chair, clinging to each other as if their life depended on it. But, as far Itachi could see, there was no attacker to defend them from, nor a reason for their hysterical screaming. His two family members before him only continued screaming, nonsense words now that they had noticed him, and pointing towards Kami knows what.

Turning off his sharingan and crossing his arms, Itachi spoke, just loud enough to be heard, "What, may I ask, is going on here?"

The screaming gibberish only increased, but Itachi was able to catch snippets of what was being said.

"…cleaning the room…"

"…kill it!"

"…dusty boxes…"

"…how can you not see it!?"

"…explosion of webs…"

"…get it Aniki!"

"…one giant mother fu-"

"…**EAT YOUR FACE**!"

Getting the gist of the hysterical chatter, Itachi scanned the room, finally setting his sight upon the current bane of his existence.

A spider. A friggin spider. Granted, it was bigger than your average household spider, but it was nowhere near tarantula size or, for heaven's sake, big enough to eat his face. If it wasn't for the fact that he was Uchiha Itachi, he would have sweat-dropped on the spot. As it was, he could only give a disbelieving look towards his mother and brother.

Giving a small shake of his head, Itachi walked over to the spot where the spider was. Squatting down, he reached his hand out and plucked up the spider by one of its legs. Straightening up, he noted the increased pitch of his mother and brother's voices, before striding over to the window and flicking out the spider.

"I hadn't realized you could get your voice that high otouto. Maybe I should call you imouto from now on?"

Sputtering on a reply, Sasuke could only work his mouth, slowly going read in the face. "Didn't you see the size of that thing!? It was huge! It could have bitten me, Aniki, and I could have died a violent death from its poison!"

Immediately sensing a fight coming on, Mikoto stepped in to avert this new disaster now that the spider had been taken care of, although she had to side with Sasuke on this one. "My brave baby boy! Thank you for taking care of that for me! What would I have done with you, my darling Itachi-chan!?" Scurrying her way over to Itachi, Mikoto grabbed her elder son's face and planted sloppy wet kisses upon either cheek, before giving him a hug. "Tell anyone about this and I won't be making you any onigiri or dango for the rest of your life!" Backing quickly out of the room, Mikoto flashed a smile at her two boys and exited the room.

_Mother is evil. I should have left the spider._

Sighing, Itachi turned his attention towards his otouto, who was currently staring in despair at the shattered door. Running a hand through his bangs, he stepped up next to his Sasuke and gazed at the damage that he had caused.

Sasuke made a small noise in the back of his throat, "Couldn't you have at least opened the door properly?"

Casting an irritated glance at his brother, Itachi replied, "Well excuse me. I figured with all the screaming that it was an emergency. Not a big, scary spider." Sarcasm, very heavy on the sarcasm.

Sasuke just let out a small growl and tried to elbow his brother in the side. Itachi simply smirked and dodged behind his brother, wrapping his arms around his brother's waist. Pulling Sasuke flush against his chest, Itachi propped his chin up on Sasuke's shoulder. "I was worried, you know. I couldn't stop thinking, 'What if I don't get there in time? What if mother is hurt? _What if my Sasuke is hurt_?'"

Sasuke leaned away a bit and turned his head to regard his brother. Sighing at what he saw in Itachi's face, Sasuke realized that his brother had really been frightened at what he might find. Of course he wouldn't really come out and say it like that, he would only say he was worried, but Sasuke knew. He always knew. Turning completely in his brother's arms, forcing Itachi away from his shoulder, Sasuke threw his arms around his Aniki's neck and cocked his head to the side. "Thanks for saving me Aniki." And just to be a smartass, "you're my hero!"

Smirking softly, Itachi just tugged his brother closer to himself and lowered his head towards Sasuke's. "I'll save you over and over again if it means holding you like this." And with that he firmly planted his lips on his little brother's own, pliant, willing, and oh-so-welcoming ones.


	2. Addiction: ItaSasu

Okay, so this is really pretty dark. I had gotten this stuck in my head and I needed to write this.

Basically, Itachi became addicted to Heroin because he just couldn't handle it anymore. The pressures from the clan, his parents, the village. He was 4 when he first started seeing death for goodness sakes. But the straw that broke the camel's back was the death of his lover, who is Shisui. He began his drug addiction at 19. Only recently has it gotten out of hand. His parents don't know, nobody knows. Just Sasuke. Always Sasuke.

**Pairing:** ItaSasu

**Rating:** M  
**Word Count:** 1,504  
**Warning:** Contains incest and drug abuse. Implied sexual encounters.  
**Disclaimer:** Characters aren't mine, they're Kishi

_

* * *

_

_Addiction_

Diacetylmorpine, diamorphine, Junk, Hell dust, Thunder, China white. It is all the same. It is all the big H; it is Heroin. It is a semi-synthetic opioid drug that is synthesized from the ever lovely lady morphine, a derivative of the opium poppy. Heroin really came into her beauty when Germany's company, Bayer, put it out as drug to combat morphine. Those fools didn't know what they were making. If the higher ups made anything that was perfect, its name would be Heroin.

Itachi quickly made his way to his bedroom and quietly shut the shoji door behind him. Striding towards his bookshelf, Itachi fingered each in turn, looking for a specific title. _Taijutsu Basics_ seemed to jump out at Itachi's shaking hand. Tugging the book out of its place on the shelf and hugging it to his chest, Itachi glided his way towards his impeccably clean desk. Letting the book fall open on the desk, Itachi sat in his chair, itching his inner arms through the long sleeved shirt he was wearing. Dipping his hand into the hollowed out book, he brought out a rolled piece of cloth. Moving the book away, Itachi slowly began unrolling the cloth, exposing its contents to Itachi's stormy gray eyes.

Spoon. Lighter. Water. Syringe. Rubber tubing. _And one lovely stamp of heroin_. Itachi threw a glance over his shoulder at his door. Good, Sasuke hadn't noticed that he was he was gone yet. By the time his otouto came to find him, Itachi would already be gone. Hopefully.

Turning back to his desk, Itachi set to work. He began rolling up his sleeves, well past his elbows, hardly taking in the scars, rashes, bruises, and needle bumps that littered both inner arms. Itachi scratch his arm without a thought. It was just the "itchy blood" symptom that came with withdrawal. It had been two weeks since he last shot up; Sasuke had made sure to attach himself to Itachi at any time he could, preventing Itachi from getting what he needed most. Like a professional, Itachi placed a small amount of water onto the spoon and carefully place a few small crystals of the Heroin onto the spoon. Being even more careful, he picked up the spoon and lit the lighter, placing it under the spoon, moving it slowly to evenly heat up his beautiful concoction. Itachi could only become inpatient as he watched the crystals slowly melt in to his liquid life. They just couldn't understand!

_There! It's done and it is beautiful._

Setting the lighter aside, Itachi snatched up the syringe and sucked up the beautiful liquid that lay in the spoon. The colour of his liquid lover was that matching of his once real lover's eyes; dark brown, almost black. Once the syringe got every last drop that it could, Itachi set it down like a precious item and tied the rubber tubing around his upper arm, the veins already popping for what they so dearly missed. Reaching for his escape, Itachi lined the syringe's needle up with a vein that ran through his inner elbow.

Just as he was about to plunge the needle into his arm, Itachi's door broke open and an angry Uchiha flickered to Itachi's side, grasping his now fragile wrist in a bone crushing grip. The syringe was ripped from his clutches and a stinging smack made its way across his cheek. Itachi could feel the blood that was pooling in his mouth, but he didn't strike back as his attacker. Instead, he slowly turned his head towards Sasuke and gazed into the fiery, angry, scared, and tear filled eyes of his younger brother.

"I-I'm sorry Aniki! I didn't mean to hit you!" cried Sasuke softly as he backed away from Itachi. Turning from his brother, Sasuke walked out of the room for a moment with the syringe in hand. When he returned, Itachi had moved to the center of his bed, sitting cross-legged and staring out the window of his room. Sasuke made his way over to the edge of the tatami mat and stood there for a moment, before he went to his knees and crawled to his brother. Shyly, Sasuke looked through his bangs and moved to sitting on his knees, placing a hand on his brother's slowly hollowing cheek.

Itachi leaned lightly into Sasuke's hand. Sasuke was his solid ground now; keeping him up and out of the darkness that threatened to consume him. His otouto was determined to break Itachi's habit, even if it meant Sasuke getting hurt in the process. He would do anything to stop Itachi from going back to Heroin. Itachi could only sigh at the look Sasuke held. Reaching out his own thinning hand, Itachi wrapped his hand around Sasuke's pale wrist and tugged the boy onto his lap.

"Aniki! I can't sit here! I've gotten much too big!" said Sasuke furiously as he tried to pull away from his beloved older brother. He pulled back as hard as he dared while sitting in his delicate brother's lap.

"Sasuke, I only look fragile," smirked Itachi as he wrapped his arms tightly around the struggling boy, "You should know better than to think that I may be delicate." Sasuke stopped his struggling, if reluctantly, and allowed Itachi to pull him against his chest. Itachi rested his chin atop Sasuke's head and let out a sigh that ruffled the unruly locks. He slipped his hand under Sasuke's shirt and rubbed tiny, comforting circles along the jutting hipbone.

"I'm sorry for putting you through this Sasuke," whispered Itachi, squeezing the hip slightly. Sasuke only pressed himself closer to his Aniki. "You hid the syringe well this time, right?" Sasuke nodded slightly and shifted in Itachi's lap, grabbing his left wrist subconsciously.

It had been when Sasuke first realized what was going on with Itachi. Sasuke was 17 at the time and Itachi was 22. It was a year ago that Sasuke stole Itachi's Heroin and hid it in his room; their mother had found it when she was cleaning the younger's room. She took it to their father. Neither of them had ever seen him so upset in their lives. Sasuke was sure he was going to die that day. Itachi was sure he was going to see Sasuke die that day. Luckily, Sasuke just got away with a severe beating and a broken wrist. Every time Itachi tried to speak up and say it was his, Sasuke only shouted over him, claiming to their father that the drugs were his, no; Itachi didn't know anything about it, yes; he had just started using them, that's why there weren't any bruises, no; he wouldn't tell them where he got them from, no; he wasn't scared of the consequences because it would look bad for the Uchihas, and yes; he'd quit or be denounced from the Uchiha clan.

Itachi pulled away from Sasuke and clasped the boy's chin with the hand that wasn't rubbing Sasuke's hip. Tilting his otouto face towards his, Itachi slanted his lips over Sasuke's, taking in his essence. Sasuke sighed and relaxed into Itachi's grip, grasping the front of his brother's shirt.

Shifting around quickly, Itachi laid Sasuke's back against the tatami mat, all without breaking the kiss that was becoming heated. Settling himself between his brother's thighs, Itachi grasped the bottom of Sasuke's shirt and began to slowly work it up the boy's body. "Promise me that you'll try your best to always stop me?" The shirt was off and thrown to the side, while Sasuke let out a whispered, "I promise."

Trailing his hands down Sasuke's pale torso, Itachi arrived at his pants and began to unbutton the bottoms. "Promise me you that you'll always be there for me when I come down?" The pants were thrown aside, landing some place near the shirt. Sasuke arched into his brother's touches, a whispered, "I promise," falling from his lips.

Curling his fingers in his brother's boxers, Itachi placed a light kiss on Sasuke's stomach as he pulled down the underwear. "And do you promise to always love me?" Sasuke whimpered, "I promise," as Itachi flung the boxers away from them to land amongst the gathering clothing.

Sitting up, Sasuke grasped the bottom of Itachi's shirt, "Do you promise to try to stop?" Itachi said nothing and the shirt was gone. "Do you promise to think about me when you go for your shot?" asked Sasuke as his breath ghosted against Itachi's collarbone and his fingers worked the buttons of Itachi's pants. "Do you promise to get better?" Sasuke dragged Itachi's pants and boxers down to his knees, and Itachi kicked them the rest of the way off. Wrapping his arms around his brother's neck and legs around his brother's waist, Sasuke laid back against the mat, pulling Itachi to cover his body. "And do you promise to love me forever and always?"

Itachi placed a kiss onto his Sasuke's lips and whispered against them, "That I can promise."


	3. Development: ItaSasu

I was in my Biology class (what a surprise!) and we were learning about animal development. It isn't the actual process of baby making, but how babies grow (kind of). But the fact that we were talking about sex (sea urchin sex at that) got my mind on my lovely 8th grade health class. Birthing videos, yum. So, of course, instead of paying attention, I began writing this out. And voila! The finished product! Please enjoy at the expense of Sasuke's discomfort! P.S. Itachi is 18 and Sasuke is 13.

(Speaking of which, they're all trying to kill him! I wanted to tear up! Sasuke! Just stop being a d-bag and look at what you have right in front of you! I hope Naruto gets to him first, beats the shit out of him, goes to kill him, and then just starts crying over Sasuke's mangeled body and confesses (his love) to Sasuke that he can't kill him, because they're best friends and is the only person that Naruto has ever really had (and then start to have raunchy, dirty, mind blowing sex). And then Sasuke becomes good and they skip into the sunset, Gai and Lee style. Minus the leotards.)

**Pairing:** Slight ItaSasu  
**Warnings:** Baby making (in a sense). And a lovely smooch.  
**Rating:** T  
**Disclaimer:** Itachi, Sasuke, and Mikoto aren't mine. Duh.  
**Word Count:** 1,000 (Heh heh, that's why I put Sasuke's name at he end...so I could make it exactly that. There was no other reason u Much love!)

_

* * *

_

Development

It was a sunny, breezy day in Konoha and Itachi was taking advantage of the weather. He was currently sitting on his house's front stairs, waiting for Sasuke to come back home from the academy.

Sighing as he brushed his hair from his face, Itachi spotted his otouto trudging down the road. Itachi sat up a bit straighter, noticing the slightly dazed look on Sasuke's face.

_What's got Sasuke looking like that?_ mused Itachi, studying his younger brother's jerky movements.

As Sasuke stopped in front of Itachi it seemed like only then the boy came back to himself. Sasuke gazed at Itachi for a moment before, "Where is okaa-san?"

Itachi raised his delicate eyebrow at his otouto. The little brat didn't even say hi. "I believe she's in the garden. Why?"

Sasuke only nodded and made his way past his Aniki in search of his okaa-san. Watching his brother's retreating back, Itachi stood up and wiped his pants down; for the first time in his life, he was going to follow Sasuke. He was just as curious as a regular old cat.

Sasuke continued his march through the Uchiha household, set on his goal to find his mother. Itachi could only look on in amusement at the behavior exhibited by the young Uchiha. As the two brothers made their way onto the back porch, both could hear the lovely singing of their beautiful mother, drifting its way through the back garden that she so tediously worked on.

"Okaa-san! Okaa-san, I need to talk to you, please! It's important!" yelled Sasuke slightly as he picked his way carefully to the path laid out in the garden. Itachi trailed faithfully behind Sasuke, determined to find out why Sasuke was acting so strange.

Mikoto, the Lady Uchiha, popped her head above her current work, the wild roses, to take in her two babies making their way towards her. Mikoto could only let the corner of her mouth tip up at the sight she never thought she'd see: Itachi following Sasuke. "Hello my babies! Come here and let your okaa-san give you a kiss!" Mikoto scurried around the bushes and planted pecks upon both the boys' brows.

As soon as Mikoto went to pull back from the boys, Sasuke slipped his arms around her and pulled her into a tight hug. Slightly taken aback at Sasuke's antics, Mikoto patted her youngest son's head. "Sasuke-chan, what's the matter with you?"

Taking a deep breath, Sasuke pulled back to gaze at his mother. "I am so sorry for the pain Aniki and I put you through!" Mikoto only look amusedly bewildered and Itachi jerked his gaze from his brother to his mother.

_What in the world is Sasuke on about? What did we do?_

"What are you talking about otouto?" inquired Itachi confusedly, another first for him when it came to Sasuke. Sasuke gave another small squeeze to his mother before backing away.

Turning his gaze to his Aniki, Sasuke replied, "Do you have any idea what okaa-san had to go through to give birth to us!? It's the worse torture I could ever imagine! No! It's worse than torture! I'd rather be dead! And she did it not just once, but twice!"

Itachi could only gaze at the hysterical Sasuke, dumbfounded. His brother was all worked up over that? Admittedly, Itachi was willing to admit only to himself that Sasuke had probably taken the birthing video better than he did, but Itachi was only seven. He hadn't been able to stop staring at his mother, trying to figure out how someone as petite as her had, well, pushed out someone like him. His mother had always told him that he hadn't been the smallest of babies either. A "healthy, bouncing baby boy" his mother often said.

Mikoto, on the other hand, let out a laugh, one that never failed to remind the two boys of thousands of tinkling bells. "Oh, Sasuke, there's no need to say sorry. I got two of the greatest boys ever! And all for what? A couple months of discomfort, that was more on your father's part than anything, and a few minutes (_hours!_) of pain?" Mikoto reached out and tugged both of her children to her, giving them a fierce mother-bear hug. Pushing the two down the path once more, she called after them, "Now go on you two! Go cause trouble elsewhere."

Itachi and Sasuke both turned and gave a respectful bow towards the matron of the Uchiha clan before dashing off down the path in a mini foot race back to the house. Snatching the back of his brother's shirt, Sasuke managed to tug back the eighteen-years-old Itachi and duck into the kitchen first, successfully winning the race. "Cheating otouto, how lowly," sniffed Itachi as he pulled open the fridge and pulled out two apples.

Sasuke danced his way around the kitchen to pluck the apple from his Aniki's hands and shimmy his way out back out to the garden. "A ninja uses all means possible to complete his mission. And thanks for the apple Aniki; I'm going to the koi pond."

Itachi's hand flashed out and wrapped around his otouto's upper arm, pulling him back for a moment. Placing a quick kiss to Sasuke's lips, Itachi smirked, "I'll join you by the pond in a moment. Save me a spot."

Slipping free from his brother's grasp, Sasuke backed out of the kitchen, waggling his eyebrows at his brother. Laughing, Sasuke replied, "Always Aniki!" before dancing away down the porch.

Itachi only shook his head at his brother. Only he would get squeamish over a birthing video, but then think nothing of his elder brother giving him a kiss. Itachi snatched a water bottle that would undoubtedly be shared by the two brothers and slipped out of the door, sliding it shut behind him. Itachi hummed a small tune as he glided his way towards his lovely brother in an even lovelier and more secluded spot.

_Sasuke…_


	4. Schizophrenia: MadIzu

So this is a little new, but what kind of writer doesn't try new things! I don't really know what to call it, so yeah. Enjoy! This is dedicated to the lovely Sora Keyblader who requested this. I hope you enjoy it!

Also, if you have a request of your own, don't be afraid to ask me! I'll try my best to write one for you!

Paring: MadaraIzuna (MadIzu?)  
Rating: M  
Warnings: Uchihacest. In a new light.  
Word Count: 1,494  
Disclaimer: Izuna and Madara aren't mine, they're Kishi's.

_

* * *

_

_Schizophrenia_

It was quiet in the Akatasuki base ever since the damn Konoha nin killed off nearly all the members. Only Madara, Zetsu (barely), Sasuke, and his team were left alive; all were currently in a base that was still unknown to the other shinobi nations. It was here that they were recuperating, getting ready for the war that was upon them.

Nearly three in the morning, Madara was the only one awake, sitting alone in the dark, thoughts swirling around his head. He knew that he should be getting his rest also; he just declared war on the entire shinobi world and would be needing all the strength he had. Gathering the energy to get up, Madara sighed, rubbing his hand over his aged face showing the hidden fatigue that he normally hid behind his orange mask.

Making his way through the base, Madara let the voice that he normally kept chained down dance through his head. It was a voice that he knew as well as his own, one that he could never forget and the one he wished he could hear outside of his own head: Izuna.

_Missed me brother? _The voice gave a small, innocent laugh._ You're always telling me how it's the last time, but you always give in after a time. Good thing I'm patient._

Madara only grunted, the only acknowledgement he'd ever give the voice that shouldn't be there. He knew that he was legally sick in the head. He wasn't so delusional to think that hearing your dead brother's voice talk to you like he was right next to you was normal.

Still walking down the halls towards his room, Madara came to a stop outside of another room. He gazed at the door for a moment before he reached his hand out for the doorknob, quietly slipping his way into the room that wasn't his own. Knowing that it would just be better to turn out of the room, Madara walked in farther, stopping next to the bed that lay within the room. He knew it was wrong, but he was sick and alone. He needed this.

Gazing at the sleeping Sasuke, Madara could only make comparisons to his brother. It was strange how much Sasuke looked like his Izuna. It was probably the Gods trying to punish him; showing him what he most desired but without having the privilege to take it.

_What are you doing here Aniki? That's not even me! I don't think the boy looks anything like me. I was much better looking. I didn't look like some damn gender challenged male. If he let his hair grow out and threw some makeup on, he could go into hiding as a girl and none would be the wiser._

Madara could only give a small, amused smirk at his otouto's voice. He continued gazing at Sasuke, a hand hovering over the young boy and for once in his life, he broke his only personal rule: he talked back. _You're right otouto. You were much better looking._

The voice that Madara was so sure to reply was silent. His head was completely silent. He gave a sardonic smile. If he had known all he had to do was talk back to the voice to quiet it, he would have done it years earlier. Ignorance wasn't always bliss it seemed.

"I'm surprised Aniki. You broke your only rule. You must be getting lonely if you're talking back to me. I'm not complaining though."

At the voice that was outside his head, Madara whipped around to gaze at the source. He couldn't believe his eyes. It was impossible. There, leaning against the open doorway was Izuna. Never had Izuna manifested himself like he did now. There was only ever a voice, but then again, Madara never talked back to the voice. But to think his brother would be standing before him was something else. Izuna was not old nor was he eyeless. In fact, he seemed to be frozen in a time that was happier for the two brothers, one where the only thing they had to fear was the wrath of their mother.

"Do you want to train with me, Aniki? It has been a while since the last time we just trained without anything to worry about," asked Izuna, a smile playing across his lips and a curious tilt to his head. He was playing his brother like he used to, way back when.

Madara could only turn and take a step towards his Izuna. How long had he wished to have his brother back at his side? To train with, to fight with? Someone he could share his dreams and hopes and goals with? Someone who understood him for who he was? Someone who loved him and someone he could love? But as soon as his step was complete, Izuna twisted out of the room and in to the hallway. Not to be left behind, Madara immediately dashed out of the room, desperation taking over: he didn't want to be left behind again.

Running as fast as he could, Madara tried to catch up to his brother, to grab Izuna and pull his otouto to his chest (the fact that Izuna wasn't real had disappeared from Madara's thoughts). However, every time he thought he'd finally caught up with his brother, Izuna disappeared around a corner, laughing at Madara's antics to catch him.

Running down a hallway, Madara finally caught up to his brother, running slightly behind him. It seemed that Izuna had a place to go and wherever he went, Madara wanted to go to. Approaching the door to the outside, Madara could only wonder where Izuna was planning to go. Suddenly, Izuna put on a burst of speed and slammed through the door, alighting the hallway and Madara who could only flash a realization that it couldn't possibly be light out before stumbling through the door.

As his eye adjusted to the sudden light, Madara realized that even if none of what he saw was real, he never wanted to leave. Before him stood his Izuna, standing with his hands behind his back, leaning against a training post. It wasn't just any training post, however, it was the one that the two brothers had made and placed in the training grounds behind their house in the Uchiha clan land. It was the one they had made before all the wars had broken out and they became hired hands for other nations. It was the one that they had made when they were free from the world.

Turning in a circle, Madara took in the buildings of the time. Everything was as he remembered it. All the noises and hustle and bustle of the Uchiha clan, the landscape, the feeling of home; he could even smell his mother's homemade cooking. It was then he caught his reflection in the koi pond that his mother insisted the boys and their father make. He took a step closer, not believing eye, or now, eyes. He looked as he did in the same time too. Young, healthy, and happy; not old, washed out, mentally unstable, and angry. His hair was longer and he didn't have to hide his disfigurement and identity behind his mask. Here, he was truly Uchiha Madara.

Tearing his eyes from the pond's reflection, Madara looked over to Izuna who was smiling widely at his Aniki. "Welcome home brother. I've missed you."

Madara was only able to stare at his brother in awe. In all terms of reality, this was impossible, but for once he wasn't going to question this, this paradise. Straightening up, Madara made his way towards his brother. He didn't know how long this was going to last, but he was going to take advantage of the time he had, even if it wasn't real.

Stepping up in front of his brother, Madara looked down into the eyes of his slightly shorter otouto. Raising his hand, Madara ran it along Izuna's jaw line and to the back of his neck, where he curled his fist into the hair at Izuna's nape. Tugging his brother's head back, Madara lowered his head until he was breath away from his brother's lips. Taking in Izuna's face and slightly increased breathing, Madara curled his lips into a slight smirk before he pressed them against his brother's.

Pulling back slightly, Madara whispered against Izuna's lips, "I love you, and I always will my precious Izuna," before he pushed himself fully against Izuna, completely pinning the younger against the training post.

Madara's thoughts as he stripped his brother were that even if this was genjutsu, he didn't want to release; if this was a trap, he didn't want to escape; if this was his mentality breaking, he didn't want it fixed. He wanted this to last forever; he was finally where he was supposed to be. He was home. He was in his brother's arms.


	5. Walking On Air: ItaSasu

**Note:** This chapter is UNEDITTED.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this chapter they are Kishi's. The plot is mine.**  
Warning: **Uchihacest. ItaSasu  
**Rating:** M  
**Word Length: **2,753

Okay, so this story is a little weird, but it was inspired by the song "Walking On Air" by Kerli. The ending didn't quite turn out the way I wanted it to, so if I have a chance I might go back and fix that.

I have a lot of ideas for short stories, an idea for the chapter 3 of Wrong Turn, and some ideas for the next age of One Through Twenty and One. However, I've started college again and since I'm an English major, I read off my ass. Therefore, I probably won't be writing a lot. Sorry friends, but I'll try my hardest.

* * *

At first glance the building was a beautiful piece of architecture. Gleaming white marble made up the large building with high arches and tall columns. The lawn was a lush green and looked like crushed velvet. Flowers lined the sidewalk leading up towards the towering edifice and along the edges of it. A substantially sized fountain featuring an angel stood proudly in the middle of the rolling lawn. Hedges could also be seen on either side of the building, twice the size of an average man. Here and there people could be seen milling around the front of the building, either walking to or from the building or simply enjoying a short stroll.

It was upon looking at the building more closely that one could see it for what it truly was. The letters stamped across the front of the building said it all: Konoha Psychiatric Hospital. An insane asylum for all intents and purposes. A closer look at the people walking about showed most of them in long white jackets with mint green scrubs. Many, in pairs, were escorting others in plain white scrubs and nothing else, not even shoes. A few people were visitors and those walking from the building were silently crying, either for themselves or the ones they visited. The visitors walking towards the building were bracing themselves for their visit.

Sasuke was one of the few people walking towards the building and the only one not bracing himself. He has been going to KPH for so long that he already knew what to expect. He could make his way through the Hospital with his eyes closed without any problems. Sasuke had been navigating the halls of the Hospital for nearly thirteen years now. The employees all knew him by face now and he could even count some of them among his friends.

An orderly by the name of Shino gave a small nod to Sasuke as they met at the door to the Hospital. Shino opened the door for Sasuke and waved the boy through first, always polite in his mannerisms. Sasuke gave a simple nod of thanks before strolling through and heading to the sign in desk.

The receptionist looked up at Sasuke's approach and flashed a smile, buzzing open the large steel doors leading into the Hospital's main patient lobby. "Uchiha-san, I believe Itachi-san is out in the back garden. Sakura-senpai and Naruto-kun were with him earlier today." Sasuke gave a nod of gratitude and made his way through the set of heavy double doors. He didn't even have to sign in anymore since all the receptionists knew him and took care of everything for him.

Sasuke walked quietly the patient lobby, recognizing some of the patients sitting around playing cards and watching TV. One patient in particular caught his eye and he stopped to wait for her. The blue-purple haired patient gave a small, shy smile and excused herself from her conversation with another one of the patients. She made her way quickly to Sasuke's side and lopped her arm through his. The two took off silently down a hallway leading toward the back of the Hospital.

"Hinata. I didn't see you last time I was here," said Sasuke quietly, glancing down at the girl on his arm. Hinata's pale eyes flickered to Sasuke's face before she glanced off to the side. "I was in my room Sasuke-kun. I-" here Hinata paused and tugged on one of her bangs nervously, "I had an a-attack."

Sasuke bowed his head shortly, taking in what Hinata said about her attack. It was a reminder of what the Hospital was, not that he needed it, but there was a reason Hinata was locked in this place. She may not have been the most dangerous person in KPH, but she was still a danger to herself and others around her.

Hinata had come to Konoha Psychiatric Hospital nine years ago at the age of eighteen. She was diagnosed with Dissociative Identity Disorder upon admission and evaluation to the Hospital. The dissociative state was triggered by aggressive males and was caused by a childhood trauma. Thus far, Hinata had killed one person and severely injured seven others, six of which were in the hospital.

Sasuke took in Hinata's meek appearance and thought that she was the epitome of appearances being deceiving. Looking at her, Sasuke would guess she would have trouble killing even a spider. "How is your counseling going with Ace?" Ace was her dissociative state's identity.

"I'm starting to recognize his presence," replied Hinata pressing her forefingers together, another nervous gesture. Sasuke nodded his head in appraisal and gave a small smirk at Hinata's embarrassed blush that lit up her cheeks.

Taking his gaze off of Hinata, Sasuke realized that he was coming upon the back nurse's station. He took Hinata up to the window and gained permission for the both of them to exit the heavy doors that lead out to the back. Together, he and Hinata walked quietly through the garden looking for Sasuke's brother.

"There," spoke Hinata quietly, pointing towards a blooming cherry blossom tree. Sasuke squinted slightly and indeed saw Itachi sitting on a bench under the tree, a person on either side of him. Sasuke was glad Hinata had come with him because she seemed to be able to see everything. He probably would have walked around for another ten minutes before spotting Itachi. The two walked in silence towards Itachi and his escorts on the bench at a leisurely pace. None of the others had notice them approaching yet.

Sasuke and Hinata were about twenty feet away before one of the three noticed them. A set of dark red eyes darted to Sasuke's own and locked. Sasuke broke the mini staring contest and took in his elder brother's appearance. Itachi was pale as usual and in white scrubs like the other patients. The only difference than any other day was Itachi's long raven hair was loose and fell around his shoulders.

The other two with Itachi stopped their conversation when they noticed Itachi's change of interest. The pink haired doctor gave a smile to Sasuke and stood up, followed closely by the blonde haired orderly whose smile was a little sadder. Both walked towards Sasuke to greet him.

"Sakura-san. Naruto," greeted Sasuke as he gave a nod, "How is he doing today?"

"He's…alright," said Sakura slowly, "He's hasn't done anything wrong, but there just seems to be something off today about him."

Sasuke nodded, "What makes you say that?"

"He let us touch Alyse." It was Naruto who spoke this time.

Sasuke's eyebrows shot into his hairline in surprise. Alyse was Itachi's doll and he didn't let anyone touch her. Sasuke wasn't even allowed to touch her most times.

Naruto's head bobbed to show his surprise too. "We'll let you alone with him now, but if anything happens, anything at all, call for us." Sasuke grunted to show his understanding and looked to Hinata. She smiled, said a quiet "good luck" before looping her arm through Naruto's and walking away with Naruto and Sakura.

Sasuke made his way towards Itachi and sat down next him on the bench. The whole time Itachi's dark red eyes never left Sasuke's face. Sasuke let out a sigh and looked at the doll dangling from one of Itachi's hands. It was a creepy doll, but since the massacre, Itachi's always had it in hand. It had stringy red hair and hazel eyes, white material made up the body, and a black dress was its only piece of clothing. It was also bloodstained.

"Alyse says hi," said Itachi quietly, still staring at Sasuke's face. Sasuke takes his gaze from the doll and directs it at Itachi. Sasuke reached his hand out and tucked a piece of hair behind Itachi's ear, dragging his fingers lightly across Itachi's face before putting it back into his lap.

"I don't care about Alyse, Itachi. You know that," Sasuke said quietly, but harshly. Even though it was only a doll, Sasuke couldn't help but hate it. He threw a disgusted look at the doll for good measure.

Itachi finally pulled his gaze from Sasuke and directed it the doll. He turned her over in his hands, looking at it as if it held all the answers. "But you care about me." It wasn't a question.

Reaching out, Sasuke turned Itachi's face towards his own. He studied his brother's eyes for a second before leaning in to plant a small kiss on Itachi's cold lips. "You know I care about you. No matter what."

Itachi bobbed his head in acknowledgement, still facing Sasuke. "But you hate me." Again, not a question.

Sasuke thought about this for a minute before placing a hand on the side of his brother's head, tracing the lines on Itachi's face with the pad of his thumb. "Sometimes, but in the end I'll always love you."

Itachi pulled away from Sasuke and looked at Alyse again. He began fiddling with her once more. "You shouldn't, it's not right." Itachi picked at the doll and turned her over and over in his hands. He was doing it to annoy Sasuke.

"I know."

"Did I ever tell you how I killed them all? How mother begged me not to kill you? How father was nothing but a coward and pleaded for his life? How Shisui just closed his eyes like he was expecting? Why I did it?" Itachi smirked lightly. He was feeling cruel today and it was always fun to torture his little brother.

Sasuke knew what his brother was doing. Itachi had been doing it since coming to KPH. When Itachi had first begun torturing Sasuke, he would often leave in a fury. Now, however, he was pretty much immune to his aniki's cruelty. "Yes, you've told me multiple times how you killed them and why you did it."

"Alyse told me to kill you too. She's telling me to kill you now."

"But you're not going to." Sasuke really hated that stupid doll.

Itachi cocked his head slightly. His gaze remained on the doll that was smiling up at him. "What makes you think that, baby brother?"

In a blurred motion Sasuke grabbed Itachi's face in one hand and the doll with the other. He dug his nails into Itachi's jaw and crushed the doll's head with his other hand. A gasp escaped Itachi, more likely because of Sasuke's grip on the doll than his grip on Itachi's face. "Because aniki, if you meant to kill me, you would have done it before now."

Itachi's eyes flashed a brighter red and moved at a speed to rival Sasuke's. He let go of the doll and wrapped both hands around Sasuke's neck. With strength that one drugged as much as him shouldn't have, Itachi stood up with Sasuke dangling in his grasp.

"You don't hurt Alyse," spoke Itachi quietly, a deadly edge to his voice. His fingers tightened around Sasuke's neck. There would be bruises later. Sasuke, still in Itachi's grip, made no movement to force Itachi to let go. He simply hung from Itachi's cold hands like the doll that lay limp on the ground.

Itachi continued to stare at Sasuke, watching how his little brother's lips slowly turned blue. Sasuke stared right back at Itachi, black dots dancing in his vision, but still as calm as ever. And slowly, very slowly, Itachi's grip relaxed and he dropped Sasuke from his crushing grasps. Sasuke hit the ground hard and his hand flashed up to his throat to massage it as he took a gasping breath.

Sasuke remained on the ground as his brother turned from him. Itachi bent down to pick up his lost doll and Sasuke shifted his position ever so slightly. As Itachi was standing, Sasuke lashed out and kicked the back of Itachi's knee, just hard enough to make his elder brother lose his footing. Itachi fell hard to one knee and had to catch himself with a hand. He let loose a wicked snarl and whipped around to face Sasuke, his hair fanning out behind him. Sasuke let a cruel, smug smirk cross his own face. Itachi's eyes narrowed as he dove at Sasuke and forced the younger to the ground, on his back.

Itachi hovered over Sasuke, his eyes flashing in indecision for a moment. Then in the next moment Itachi attacked Sasuke's lips with his own. The two brothers fought for dominance, Sasuke's fingers wounded in Itachi's hair and Itachi's own fingers buried in Sasuke's hair. Ripping his lips from Sasuke's, Itachi began attacking his neck. Sasuke conceded to Itachi and lolled his head to allow Itachi better access.

Like a man starved, Itachi worked his hand desperately down Sasuke's front until he reached the hem of Sasuke's pants. His hand trembled as he hurriedly fumbled with unbuttoning Sasuke's jeans. In one quick movement Itachi ripped Sasuke's jeans and underwear from Sasuke's legs as best he could and maneuvered himself between them. Itachi then worked to free himself from his own confines.

Sasuke, feeling Itachi work on his own pants, pulled himself from Itachi's lips and looked between their bodies. He reached out his own hands and helped Itachi untie the knot that held up his white scrubs. With the knot loosened, Itachi's scrub pants fell from his hips and Sasuke tugged Itachi's own underwear down to free his brother's erection.

Itachi spat quickly into his hand and smeared the saliva and pre-come over his throbbing dick. Sasuke moaned lightly at the sight of his brother and began to ravish Itachi's neck, placing nips and kisses to what he could reach.

As soon as Itachi felt that he was lubed enough, he placed his hand over Sasuke's mouth and pushed Sasuke flat onto his back. In one swift motion, Itachi pushed himself into Sasuke's unstretched entrance. Behind Itachi's hand, Sasuke let out a muffled scream of agony and shifted his head so that Itachi's hand slipped into his mouth and bit down in retribution. Itachi snarled and ripped his bloody hand from Sasuke's mouth. He then began to pound into Sasuke without mercy.

Sasuke let out a stream of obscenities and anguished moans before rearing up and harshly kissing Itachi. Itachi slowed down his motions minutely and pressed hard against Sasuke. He took a few shallow strokes when Sasuke suddenly pulled back and gasped "there!"

Angling his strikes towards Sasuke's gland, Itachi began to pound into Sasuke mercilessly once again. This time the pain blended together with the pleasure and Sasuke was quickly driven to the edge, even without any stimulus to his throbbing hard on. He sprayed his seed over his and Itachi's chests. Itachi followed close behind with Sasuke's heat milking him for all he was worth.

Itachi collapsed atop Sasuke for a few minutes before rolling off to the side, their legs entangled. Sasuke was breathing deeply in attempt to gain his breath, while Itachi had already regained his composure. Itachi disentangled himself from Sasuke and took his shirt off to try and clean Sasuke to the best of his abilities. Sasuke simply tossed his arm across his eyes and breathed deeply. He laid there as he felt Itachi cleaning him and then pulling his pants back to their rightful position.

After a few moments of reprieve, Sasuke removed his arm to watch Itachi who was once again fiddling with his doll. Sasuke let out a sigh of mixed emotions before crawling to Itachi. He tugged on Itachi's sleeve who was sitting cross legged on the ground. Itachi turned to look at Sasuke before motioning with his head. Sasuke scooted around to Itachi's front and placed himself in Itachi's lap, laying his head against Itachi's shoulder. Itachi wrapped his arms around his baby brother and placed his chin on Sasuke's head.

Alyse was still in Itachi's hands and he was fiddling with it again. Sasuke reached out and began picking grass and dirt from the doll, trying to clean her. Slowly, Itachi grabbed Sasuke's hand and placed the doll in it. Sasuke turned his head and gazed at his brother quizzically. Itachi let a puff of air go against Sasuke's lips and mumbled "burn her," before he placed a chaste kiss to them.

Sasuke nodded lightly as Itachi traced the bruises on his neck. Sasuke sighed lightly at the feeling and then looked at the doll in his hand.

He'd gladly burn the bitch just as Itachi burned their family.


End file.
